It is well-known that fruits and vegetables are an essential part of a healthy diet. Chief, among the reasons, is that fruits and vegetables are rich sources of important phytochemicals, which provide essential nutrients and enhance the body's ability to prevent and fight disease. There is a multitude of phytochemicals, in unique combinations, in different fruits and vegetables, and each functions differently in the body: as anti-oxidants, as anti-allergenic, as anti-carcinogenic, as anti-inflammatory, as anti-viral, and/or anti-proliferative.
The pomegranate has recently been acclaimed for its health benefits and for its disease-fighting antioxidant potential. Antioxidants are important because they are believed to protect the body against free radicals, the harmful molecules that can cause heart disease, premature aging, Alzheimer's disease, blindness, and a variety of cancers.
Studies have shown that pomegranate juice has more polyphenol antioxidants than any other drink, such as red wine, green tea, blueberry juice, cranberry juice and orange juice. Currently, the two common ways of consuming pomegranates are by eating the fleshy arils of the pomegranate and by drinking the juice obtained from the arils.
There are many kinds of antioxidants, some produced by the body and others derived from the foods we eat. When the body's natural antioxidant defenses are lowered, or greater amounts of free radicals are being produced, the body becomes more dependent upon food sources of antioxidants.